


Stand By Me

by nikarte



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: ??????, AND SMOOCHES, Crying, Kissing, M/M, Promptis - Freeform, Spoilers, how tf do i even tag this uhh, there's tears, what probably happened at some point in chapter 12
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-24
Updated: 2016-12-24
Packaged: 2018-09-11 20:15:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9013192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nikarte/pseuds/nikarte
Summary: Noctis can't sleep.Promptis one-shot that takes place late into chapter 12. Major spoilers ahead- what should have happened (RE: what probably happened) after they found Prompto and decided to rest for the night in a haven.





	

**Author's Note:**

> MAJOR SPOILERS FOR THE PLOT UP UNTIL CHAPTER 13- you've been warned bbys<3

_“I’ll be the one that’ll keep you safe” I couldn’t say_

_I’m broken to bone, falling down so low_

_Couldn’t trust anyone, better being alone_

_Nobody knows how I’ll wash away_

_Melting every bit, disappear in the rain_

_Ah couldn’t say such a thing, so I’ll keep it deep inside, aah_

[ _**\- Hinekure Neji To Ame by JubyPhonic** _ ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-a_FziMENGA)

 

 

Noctis can’t sleep. He doesn’t know whether it’s because of Gladio’s snoring from the bunk above him, or the moth-eaten sheets that are hugging and scratching at his legs, or the sheer fact that they’re actually _trying to sleep_ where the empire are simultaneously trying to kill them- yeah, he isn’t sure. It could even be the fact that he can’t ignore the thundering footsteps of the MTs patrolling the corridors outside, making Noct wince every time they stop just a _little too loudly_ outside the door. Every minute and a half. Like clockwork.

He shifts onto his side to stare at the door, double checking that they’re safe as he pulls the sheets up to his chin to warm himself up, moth-bites be damned.

Noct knows they could take them out. The MPs, not the moths. Now that the four of them are together again, he’s sure that they could easily carry out a few tech attacks and _destroy them_ no problem. They’ve done it on the outside with entire armies, and they’ve definitely encountered worse as a team. Hell, they took down the Archean for crying out loud, what was there that they couldn’t do?

He falters, though. Because Noct knows that they _could_ have taken them out. They _could_ have carried out a few tech attacks and _could_ have _totally annihilated_ these things. But that was before Altissia- before the group was torn apart both physically and emotionally; the relationship that he and Gladio had taking a direct hit. Before Ignis was injured and lost his eyesight. Before Luna died.

Huffing out a quiet growl, Noct tosses onto his other side to glare at the wall. Because he knows exactly where it is that this train of thought is headed and he already doesn’t like it. He doesn’t like it, but he can’t stop himself from thinking; _before he pushed Prompto off of the train._

Before he suffered through days and nights not knowing whether Prompto was still alive, and having to cope with the fact that _Noctis_ was the one who pushed him to his death. That the last thing he did before he attacked him was _blame him for everything._ Sure, he didn’t mean it- those words were meant for Ardyn. But Prompto didn’t know that.

God, he should have noticed. He should have been able to tell the difference between his best friend and the man he hates the most on the earth- should have realised that Ardyn was a conniving son of of a bitch and wouldn’t blink before thinking it was a good idea to have Noctis try to strangle his friend to death. He should have clocked the moment he saw Ardyn- Prompto- crawling backwards on his hands, trying to understand why Noctis was trying to bury his sword in his gut.

Why didn’t he hear him? Why didn’t he hear him when Prom asked “Do you really mean that, Noct? Is it really all my fault?” And why didn’t he think twice before saying “ _Yes._ Of _course_ it is.” Why could he only see Luna’s killer, and the contribution to Insomnia’s fall and not hear the horror in Prompto’s voice when he pleaded with him.

 

Noctis tried to muffle the whine he let slip in real time, curling in on himself on the bed for a reason other than wanting warmth. Shaking his head, he willed himself not to cry again- he’d already cried _so much_ and he was a _King_ for crying out loud.

He’d spent too many tears thinking about the look on Prompto’s face when Ardyn let the illusion up- the look of pure horror and what Noct can only describe as betrayal written across his face. He shouldn’t have to suffer through that. Prompto didn’t even need to _be_ here- he could have been safe _away_ from Noct. Unlike Ignis and Gladio, it wasn’t his job to stand by Noct for as long as he had, giving his life for him with no real reason other than he was looking for an adventure. It hurt him to think about it, but he should never have let Prompto near him in high school- should have tried so much harder to push him away and it would have _kept him safe_.

 

“Noct?”

Noctis starts when he hears Prompto’s voice so close to his ear, not even noticing in the middle of his brain malfunction that Prompto had even gotten up and out of the bed nearby him. He buries his nose into the quilt a little further, hiding his tear-stained cheeks and moistened eyes, but also shifts closer to the wall- making room.

Prompto takes the hint and crawls onto the bunk behind him, movements hesitant and slow as he shifts a little closer- careful not to do anything that Noctis isn’t comfortable with. Noct almost sighs though, because Prompto should know by now how this works. So he shifts again, turning back onto his other side so that he can face Prom, letting him know that he _wants_ this by scooting a little closer and nudging his foot against Prom’s calf.

The blonde lets out a heavy sigh against the other’s cheek, his muscles relaxing as he slips his arm around his waist when Noct lifts the quilt up to cover them both, pressing their foreheads together gently and tangling their legs.

“Hey,” Prompto whispers against the King’s lips.

“Hey,” the King whispers back.

A beat of silence. Their first night back together, and Noctis has so much to say, so many apologies. He opens his mouth.

“I’m sor-”

“Don’t.” Noct blinks, still able to see the sincerity in Prom’s eyes despite the darkness. “Noct, I know. I know you probably have a wall of text ready for me but… not now. Not tonight.”

“But what happened on the train, I-”

“It wasn’t for me, I know. It’s okay, we’re okay.” His eyes close, and he pushes forward so that they’re now touching chest-to-chest, pulling on his legs so that there isn’t an inch of space between the length of their bodies. “It’s okay, Noct.”

But he’s already crying, and he doesn’t understand. Prompto is tightening his grip and trying to pull Noct infinitely closer, moving to press his lips against the corner of his mouth. There’s a hitch in his voice when he next says “It’s okay.”

“Why,” Noct sniffs. “Why are you so okay with this? How are you so _okay_? You’ve been through… so much _bullshit_. But _I’m the one crying_ and Prompto I thought you were dead, I thought I- I thought I killed you.”

His voice fails him, and he breaks into a quiet sob against the crook of Prom’s neck, and he’s so grateful for the hand that runs through his hair and tells him _it’s okay, Noct, I’m okay. I’m right here. It wasn’t your fault, I’m okay._ And it only makes him cry that little bit harder.

Stepping on broken shards of glass, barefoot. That’s the only way that Noct can describe the pain he felt without Prompto, and he’s _such a brat_ for letting their reunion turn out like this, and he’s about to apologise _again_ when Prompto pushes their lips together.

Their noses knock, and Noct’s tears mingle between them and print onto the other’s cheeks, but they ignore it as Noct gasps, quickly regaining himself before kissing back.

Even in this state, Noct kisses like he fights- with everything that he has, breathing ragged and movements clumsy but he still manages to knock the other on his ass. Prompto’s swept up in the motion, startled after initiating the kiss but already succumbing to the slide of their lips. He hisses when Noct’s teeth sink down, which happens to urge the King on as he runs his hands through Prompto’s hair and pulls him closer for a deeper, more bruising kiss.

“I’m okay,” Prompto gasps into Noct’s mouth, speaking between kisses. “I’m okay… and it’s all thanks… to you.” He’s being peppered with chaste kisses all over his face now, and they’re both hurting and this is the only way they know how to help each other. So they slow down. The need still prominent, but the ferocity of the kiss makes way for sincerity as Prompto laps up the excess saliva from his lover’s lips, pulling him impossibly closer by the small of Noct’s back.

"I’m never leaving you again.” Noct whispers, swiping his thumb across Prom’s freckles as a gesture for him to open his eyes, so he can show how much he means this. “You might have been the idiot stupid enough to follow me out here,” Prompto breathes a quiet laugh against the other’s face, a wistful smile playing across both of their faces. “But that just means you have no choice but to stay by my side from now on. Because…” _it aches like a chasm when I miss you. The sun vanishes, and the daemons tear into everything I have when you’re gone. The dumb selfies you take aren’t enough, they’re not real enough, even pressed against my leg in my jeans pocket, they’re not enough. Even this isn’t enough for me- I’m a spoilt King as I was a spoilt Prince. I want more. I want everything you want to give to me, and even then the wanting will probably never stop._ “Because I love you.”

 

The words crack Prompto- not like it’s _that easy_ to make him cry- but now they smile and sniffle and sob together, sharing silent kisses as they try to forget about the horrors outside the door behind them.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> ugh, gross, Nik tried to write something for Promptis and failed horribly because it's their first Promptis fic  
> ugh, how could they
> 
> shout at me over here:  
> Tumblr: nikarte.tumblr.com


End file.
